The Legend of Soulclan
by Shadowstar of SoulClan
Summary: This series consists of the Four original clans,Thunder,wind,shadow,and river,The med-cats of each clan got a warning that a new clan was coming to join them by the lake.They where given the warning :"Beware that the clan of the souls shall come to thy lake".-.Meaning that Soul clan will come and start a new life after their home was destroyed by tree-eaters.
1. The destroyed camp

It was a clear day in the hollow.A moon has pasts since the dark forest clan still morns for Firestar. There was something on jayfeathers mind...A prophecy That Firestar gave him:Beware that the clan of the souls shall come to thy lake,The clan of the souls?Who is the clan of the souls?Is it another bloodclan? or a passing clan?What ever that prophecy meant it was important.I`v already told Bramblestar about the prophecy.

**Shadowstars POV :**

'beware that the home you once knew shall come to an end,seek the clans to find your way home.'The prophecy Soulstar had given was this going to happen?Is the swamp going to taken by twolegs?I padded out of my den."let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath low branch for a clan meeting!"I yowled calling my clan."Star clan had sent me a warning!"I yowled."They said that our home is going to be destroyed and we must seek the clans!"I finished telling them the prophecy."Shadowstar!"I heard the voice om my deputy Blueye.I turned around looking to the one eyed warrior."Who will go and search of a new home?"He asked."I will go I`ll take Sonicsong and silverpelt with me"I said."Shadowstar?"I heard the voice of my faithful med cat Ikeheart."Yes?"I asked looking at him."Do you want me to prepare the traveling herbs?"He asked. Ikeheart is a orange tabby that has a bandanna around his neck,Blueye Is a dark brown tabby he has lighter tabby stripes."Yo Shadowstar!"I heard the voice of Sonicsong.I turned seeing a colbalt blue cat that had cream colored for-paws,muzzle,chest, and under belly."Yes Sonicsong?"I said."I over heard that we need to find a new home! is it true?"He asked."yes it is."SonicSong!"I heard the yowl of Sonicsongs mate ,Rosepetal,She has the same design as sonicsong, the only diffrence is the color Rosepetals color is pink I dont know what shade of pink tho,You may think them as litter mate but no I was there when Sonicsong was kitted,His mother dies kitting him,Rosepetals mother,silkwing lived her father Blueye is the deputy after sonic songs father,Soulstar, died.I`v been leader he died and I came back to camp I was accused for murder. Sonicsong was an apprentice then.

The next morning came and me ,Sonicsong, And Silverpelt."Shadowstar do you know were to go?" The silver warrior asked.I looked at him his silver pelt and the cyan tabby stripes mad him look like an inverted color version of me.I am a black tabby with red tabby stripes.I`v heard the story`s that the elders made up about me. They told kits that my tabby stripes used to be white but then stained red with the blood of our enemy's."The sun-drown a badger there that we need to speak to it."I said padding were carrying our traveling ate the herbs. Ikeheart packed us some other herbs for wounds bolth big and small,luckly he collects bandannas. They make good wraps and are re-use make good travel packs as-well.

We came to a stop to hunt. Sonicsongs hunting talents really pull through. silverpelts hunting skills are dull but he proves to be a good next morning came and we were closer to our destination,The next day we soon arrived to the sun-drown "look a badger is that it?!"Silverpelt said padding up to it."hello my name is midnight"The badger said walking up to them."Star clan must`v sent you here"The she-badger said."yes our home is going to be destroyed by twolegs"I said padding up to the badger."You will find your home if you head east you will know when you arrive to your home."Midnight said.

We arrived back to camp we gave Ikeheart back his bandannas for cleaning.I padded by our my mate Kira was nursing our kit."Shadowstar?"she asked when I padded in."how is he?"I mate looked at our only surviving kit."He`s living. Thats all that matters"She said looking up to me."We`re moving our camp...I`m worried that our only kit wont make it"I said looking at the little looked just like me.I was hoping that he`ll live long enough to see who`s eyes he had,Mine or Kiras?Ikeheart padded in to check the kit."he`s strong Shadowstar and he`s getting healthy"The med-cat us hope."I think is safe enough to name him"He finished then padded out."Hmmm...What do you think Kira?"I asked."How about...Dragonkit."She said."after my ambitious father? it does match his pelt tho."I said looking at my father ,Dragonheart, Had taken three lives from Soulstar when he was took Soulstars last life.I managed to chase him since he revealed his plan to the clan all of the cats dont trust me."Yeah It does but he`s not Dragonheart."She said."Ya your right."I replied I was`nt going to argue over a name.

Three moons had past and Dragonkit was getting anxious."Dad when will I become an apprentice!?"He young kits eyes were two different colors his left eye crimson like mine and his right eye was deep blue like kiras."In three more moons Dragonkit"I told him."But that will take forever!"The small kit yowled."Hey dragonkit you wanna play?"I heard his friend call him."okay..."He said and Talikekit wer born at the same father ,Sonicsong, has been telling him every thing that happens then Talikekit tells the other of the sudden I heard the growl of a twolegs were attacking."Ikeheart Get ready we`re moving Now!"I med cat grabed his bandannas and wraped some of the new born kits in it and then tied it around there mother so they wont get hurt."What happening!?"I heard Dragonkits startled must have my strong left the camp before the twoleg monsters came."Our home! where are going to live now!?"I heared the yowl of my old mentor orangeheart."Settle down old-timer your going to give your self a heart attack!"I said reassuring him."I`v already planed for this Star clan will guide us,We must head east"I said pointing to my right with me tail."How do you know witch way to go?!"A queen watched me put a piece of bark in a puddle then put a magnetized twoleg thing in the turned north,witch was strait from the direction the were standing."see?"I said the tension in the cat eased.I packed up my compass and started heading east.

A few moons had past . Orangeheart died from his age."Dad?When will we get to our new home?"Asked Dragonpaw. I felt guilty about not having his ceremony in a proper camp."I dont know Dragonpaw"I said. I was the hope of the was exited to meet other had lot of hope and he kept telling the kits that our new home will be much better than our old home.

We soon arived to a hill top where you can see a was it... our new home


	2. A new hope

**ShadowStars POV**** :**

How I knew this was our new home was that I saw the ranks of Star clan reflected in the lake."We`re home"I said loud enough for the whole clan to hear.I looked up and it was a full moon."lets find the gathering spot and introduce our self"I said.

We padded into a moor crossing over it till we reached a lake we saw some clan cat crossing a tree-bridge to a small island.I led my clan to them."Intruders!"One of the other clan cats."We`re not intruders!"I other clan looked at me then my crossed then I led my clan across. The little island had lots of cat who was from different all looked at me when I padded into the clearing.I leaped up on a branch like the other cats who I believe were the leaders of the other deputy blueye padded to stand at the base of the of the leaders started talking meaning that the gathering had started."Well it looks like we got un-expected visitors"Said a large white tom with huge jet black paws."Other than that Prey is running well in Shadow clan."The Shadow clan leader his head to a brown tabby."All is well in thunder clan We had a message from Star clan saying that a new clan will join us here by the lake."The thunder clan leader finished."Prey is running well in wind clan After the harsh winter we lost a elder to green cough."The windclan leader finished."The fish in the lake is swimming and we have three new kits!Treekit , lightkit and darkkit!.All is well in river clan"The river clan leader finished."I think it time I introduced my clan!"I said."We are Soul are loyal and respectful to the warrior code,I am Shadowstar leader after is my deputy and Ikeheart is my med-cat."I said."Why are you guy`s wearing twoleg pelts?"The Thunder clan leader asked."They are called bandannas and we are wearing them cuz we`ve been traveling in search for a new home they make really good travel packs."I said answering The thunder clan leader."Well my name is Bramblestar"The thunder clan leader said introducing himself."I am mistystar"The river clan leader said,"I am onestar."The Wind clan leader said."And I am Blackstar"The shadow clan leader said."Nice to meet you."I said."We shall welcome this new clan to the lake!"Bramblestar said."umm...Where can we have our territory?"I asked."I would hate to take from you and the other clans..."I said."What was your old territory?"Blackstar asked."It was a swamp/forest."I said answering him."I know a place We`ll show you tomorrow You must be tired."The Shadow clan leader said.

The next morning came and me and Blueye went out to check out our new territory."here we are."Blackstar said showing us our new camp."Its much different from out old camp it much drier."Blueye moved the clan into our new and blueye were building the nursery with some branches that was torn off from some trees by a cats from other clans came to help us build our camp."I like your building style"Said a thunder clan warrior."Thanks"Blueye said finishing up the finished the camp pretty of the other clan wanted to hear some of our story' leaders of the other clans came by to were in my den."Can you tell us about your Clans history?"Blackstar asked."I am the second generation leader of Soul clan,Soulstar Was the very first leader."I said."How did he die?"Bramblestar asked."M-my father took three of his nine lives some he lost from illness then..."I trailed off looking at the faces of the other leaders."Sounds like another Tigerstar"Bramble star said."He took Soulstars last life..."I finished my story."I still don't have the full trust of my clan..."I said."I know how it feels Shadowstar My father was ambitious as well"Bramblestar said."What was your fathers name?"I asked."Tigerstar."The Thunder clan leader replied."Dad!"I heard My son dragonpaw yowl."yes Dragonpaw?"I said."Talikepaw is stuck in a tunnel! We can get him out!"He yowled."Ok get silverpelt I`ll be there to help"I went to the caved in tunnel."Talikepaw?"I heard the Worried mew of was on standby ready to treat Talikepaws wounds. Silverpelt was useing his telekinesis To move the rocks."dad?"I heard the mew of Talikepaw."He`s alive!"I said diging him up."I cant fell my legs!"He said."O goodness"Ikeheart said."your back broke!"He padded up to his paralyzed friend."We wont be able to race any more..."He said nudging Talikepaw."no his wounds arnt permanent I could heal him and he`ll be as good as new"Ikeheart said."first I need to build something that`ll help him move around easily."He said.A few moments later he built a contraption that would make him move got Talikepaw on the 'wheel chair' Thats what Ikeheart called started pulling himself forward and pulled him self back to camp.I got back to camp to find the Thunder clan med-cat here."Hello jayfeather."I said making him jump."Sorry."I said."you dont have any catmint do you?"Jayfeather asked."you want to ask Ikeheart he`s over there."I said pointing with my tail towards glared at me."What?"I said responding to his glare."I`m blind"He said."Sorry i didnt know that."I said then had him follow me to Ikeheart."thanks"he said With an irritated triped over the wheel chair that Ikeheart built."ow!"he yowled."you ok?"Ikeheart asked."i`m fine."Jayfeather replied."Ok good be careful I`v got a lot of contraptions around here."he said."ok But I cant 'Watch'where I`m putting my paws"Jayfeather said." I know I was able to tell that you were blind,Oh that remindes me!."Ikeheart said and grabed a pair of goggles."here put these on"he said puting the goggles on jayfeather."hey-"Jayfeather stoped in mid sentence when Ikeheart turned the goggles on."How?"jayfeather asked."it alows you to see as long that you are in conects to your brain wirelessly and forms images that are sent to your brain."Ikeheart said."thanks?"Jayfeather said."twolegs doesnt have this kind of tech yet"I said surprising jayfeather."whoa!"Jayfeather said when he saw me."This will make it alot easier to treat wounds."He said."Any way Ikeheart do you have any catmint?"Jayfeather said."yes i do!"He said and padded ot with freshly picked catmint in his jaws."here you I need to attach a battery pack to the goggles."Ikeheart grabed a small battery pack and attached it to the goggles."there now it will last longer when its dark"He said after attaching the battery pack.

A few moons had past."Let all cat who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath high rock for a clan meeting."I whole clan gathered around to hear what i had to say."Dragonpaw I believe that your ready to become a warrior."I said my son padding to the bottom of high rock."Dragonpaw will you up hold thae warrior code protect it and defend it even with the cost of your life?"I said."I do"He said loud and proud."Then by the powers of star clan I give you your warrior name...From this day on you will be known as...Dragonpelt!Star clan welcomes you to this clan as a full warrior."I said dissmissing the clan

TO BE CONTINUDE


	3. The daylight gathering

**?`s POV** :

I had followed the clan that had exiled didnt know that i was following them. I am going to take control of this new territory By force it should be Much easier now that my son is leader of Soul clan."Dragonheart our targets in sight!"I heard the voice of my friend ,yellowstone, who was also exiled."Good yellowstone we`ll soon get back at our sons who betrayed us!"I said. Yellowstone`s son was the deputy of Soul clan."Demon Clan will take over the forest!And kill any one who gets in our way!"I said announcing to my clan of Black hearted rouges who also wanted revenge on the clans.

**Shadowstars POV** :

I woke in the hunting grounds of star clan."hello Shadowstar"I heard the mew of Soulstar."Soulstar!"I said looking at him."There is a war coming Shadowstar."he said."what?"I said looking at the former leader of Soul clan."follow me"He padded into a clearing that had many other star clan cats."I told the other leaders that you didn't receive your nine lives yet because there was only Three star clan cat over our old skys."Soulsatr said.I felt my old life leaving my body as I was prepared to get nine new lives.A few moment later I had gotten eight of my nine lives. It was more painful than I thought."I give you this life of courage to lead your clan to up coming battles,And hard times."Soul star said before he gave me the ninth life."From this day on you are now The true leader of Soulclan!Shadowstar."He said finishing my ceremony That i long waited cats that gave Soulstar his nine lives Were killed in the battle with the darkforest.

I woke up the next morning.I looked at my reflection in a small puddle.I noticed that a 6-pointed star was on my of the other leaders had a star on there why did I have one?Tonight was my first gathering as a true clan leader.

I led some of my clan to the we arrived Thunder clan had just finished soon entered the clearing.I saw jayfeather with those goggles Ikeheart put on heart had put an X-ray attachment on it to make it easier for him to find broken bones.I leaped up onto a low full moon was bright enough for my red streaks to show in color .Bramblestar looked at me."Wow you got a 6-pointed star on your forehead!"He exclaimed."yeah I became a true Clan leader last night."I said."A true clan leader?"Blackstar asked."I didn't get my nine lives until last cats who gave soulstar his nine lives died in battle with the Darkforest."I said."I think I saw them they were cats i didn't know."Bramblestar said."They heard about the battle from a cat from your sky`s."I said."Lets get this gathering started!"Blackstar said getting eager to start."All has been well in Shadow clan!We have three new kits!Thislekit,Lilykit,&robinkit has been running well"The shadowclan leader was soon my turn I had to tell them that war was upon us!"I was given a warning From star Clan."I said I heard the gasps from the cat from below."The warning went like this,_Beware of the Dragons` heart,As the Demon`s shall bring war to the thunder,shadow,river,and soul._"I said looking at the cats."Did they give you this warning Last night?"Mistystar asked.I nodded at the river clan moon shone clan approves of my decision to tell them before it was too late."The dragons heart?What does that mean?"mistystar missed it when i told them about my father."Dragonheart was my father and he`s seeking revenge"I said answering the River clan leaders question.  
The gathering had ended after i had finished."Father!"I heard Dragonpelts mew."yes?"I asked."Why was i named after such a evil cat?"he asked."Your mother named you and before Dragonheart was so ambitious he was a mighty warrior He fought until he couldn't stand and your pelt is also the reason why your name was Dragon."I said looking at my sons face.

The next few moons had past our border markers had its sent stronger now and being between Shadow clan and river clan We had a few border disputes when Dragonpelt had tripped over a rock and rolled into shadow clans in front of Blackstar too..."Does Soul clans warriors not watch where their putting their paws?"The shadow clan leader asked mocking my clan."No Dragonpelt is just clumsy"After i said that Dragonpelt glared at me then padded back to our territory."Hey dont look at me like that you get your clumsiness from me."I said making the shadow clan patrol chuckle."so thats the special talent of soul clan! clumsiness"One of the Shadow clan warriors taunted.I glared at him then was on the border befor they could speak."That no talent!"I said glaring.I saw pure fear in the Shadow clan warrior who mocked my clan."S-sorry..."He said before catching up to the patrol.

Another moon had past and shadow clan is starting to hunt on Soul clan had come and another one of our special talents was in view in the crescent moon.I heard an alarming yowl and before we knew it Shadow clan had ambushed us.I leaped down in front of the invaders I glared at them. They were trying not to flee from me.I spread my Dragon-like wings and charged at them clan did the same soon had them cornered."What the-"Blackstar said cut off by my hiss."Why are you attacking Soul clan?!"I yowled my voice sounding like a dragon who spoke cat."What and who are you?!"The shadow clan leader asked."Well surprising or not Your looking at Shadowstar"I shadow clan cats fled for their territory.I padded back to my it hit was me and my son the only ones with dragon-like wings?The others wings were feathered or was too much to think about now I soon fell asleep.

The next gathering came we padded into the gathering spot the shadow clan cats backed away from us.I leaped up onto the branch I usually sit on during a gathering."Now that Soul clan finally made it we can now start the gathering."Blackstar said giving me a fearful glance."Just recently we had a battle with soul clan!"He said giving me a glare."Yeah you attacked us!"I said looking at other leaders saw he quickly avoided my glare and looked back at the other cats."Why are you showing such fear?"Mistystar asked seeing Blackstars scared face."What i saw must`v been one of Soul clans talents..."He said"But other than that Prey has been running well in shadow clan"He finished."The fish has been swimming well and a few border disputes with soul clan I don`t know what Blackstar meant by Special talents.I believe Shadowstar could explain that."The River clan leader said and nodded to me."Prey has been well in Soul what Blackstar meant was that he and his warriors had seen us in the crescent moon.A dark forest cat had cursed us to spread wings and look terrifying to others."I said getting a shocked glance from the other clans.I nodded to Bramblestar for him to start."All has been well in thunder is no sign of any unknown rouges or loners."He nodded to onestar who wasn't paying any attention."Onestar!"I said tryng to knock his train of though off course.I soon leaped onto the branch Making him jump."Its your turn"I said then leaped back onto my branch."All has been well in Wind new kits!Demonkit and angelkit!"He said.'_Beware of the Dragons` heart,As the Demon`s shall bring war to the thunder,shadow,river,and soul_' That prophecy came to my thought is demonkit going to be a problem?Or is it a band of rouges that Dragonheart brought together?When the wind clan leader finished I decided to hold a daylight gathering."I`ve lived with two leg scientists and they said that three night are a full moon I say That we should hold a daylight contests training tips and games all cats of all ages should be able to come to this event."as I said that a comet zipped Through the clan approved of this.

The next day.I meet up with the other leaders."Where should we hold this event?"Bramblestar asked."Last time it was held in thunder clan territory."Mistystar said."Well cause it was my idea it should be held in Soul clan territory.I have a perfect place for it too."I said.I had planned this So the clans tension would ease."OK what time?"Bramblestar asked."Before sun high Then it will end at sunset so the kits could get to their nests befor dark"I other leader got the preparations done for this three day of all clans had gathered for this event.I decided to do a talent show for the course I embarrassed my only Face-pawed from time to time.I found my self looking face to face with smiled at me then pressed her muzzle Onto mine."I`m expecting more kits."She told me.I was exited. Hopefully this litter would survive.I padded around me and kira got separated...again I looked around I noticed that Ikeheart was tinkering again but this time he was teaching some apprentices some neat tips about twoleg monsters."This is its engine its what makes it roar and growl.A two leg monster doesn't have any brains so it cant legs control it with this thingy!"He said pulling up a steering wheel."I will tell you apprentices a time when me and shadowstar kidnapped a twoleg monster."He said getting exited looks from the apps."Me and shadowstar where apprentices at the i will warn you now DONT TRY THIS!It is very dangerous Me and Shadow star got stuck cleaning out the elders den for moons!"He said."any way lets get was helping me gather some herbs when we saw that a twoleg left the door open to a twoleg decided to go and take a look in door was slammed shut So me and shadowstar got stuck in side.I accedently shifted the monster into gear and it syarted moving.I put my paws on the wheel to see what would happen.I ended up learning how to control it and was able to steer away from a tree. Shadowstar had put some weight on the gas petal witch made it go faster.I never felt so alive!But the twolegs heard that is monster was taken and ran after avoided them for a good hour then shadowstar put his weight on the other petal on the bottom of the monsters belly when a yelled stop and I was shot forward and hit the front of the two legs opened up the door and we shot out of the we got back to our territory a patrol had watched the hole thing and was laughing at the twolegs freaking out."Ikeheart said taking a breath."They took us back to camp and told Soulstar,our leader before shadowstar,Scolded us then left the rest to Orangeheart and mintfeather."He finished the story and the apprentices were laughing their hearts out."Whats so funny?"I heard Bramblestar asked as he padded up.I told him the story that Ikeheart had told padded up."And I thought what me and Firestar did was bad!"He said.I padded around until I caught a familiar sent."well, well, well, If it isn't my son Shadowstar!"I heard the voice of ,Blackstar,Mistystar, And Onestar ran up to me and saw the Black colored tom."who are you!?"The Shadow clan leader yowled."I am Dragonstar leader of demon clan do you have a problem?"He said."Your no leader Dragonheart!"I yowled.I had told the other clans to be ready for this before the event started.I leaped onto Dragonheart and pinned him down."Why are you here?!"I said yowling in his 6-pointed star started glowing in the started go give me a startled look."I`m here for revenge!.Demon clan ATTACK!"As he yowled that a whole bunch of rouges leaped out of the clan where one step ahead of them and took them on head on.I gave Dragonheart a couple of wounds before he got out of under lunged at me clamping his jaws on my thought.I felt my life slipping had let go when i went limp.I woke up in a forest and I saw a faint outline of my self and soulstar was there."Am I dead?"I asked looking at shook his head and told me that I had lost a life.I then woke up hearing Mistystars voice."Shadowstar wake up!C`mon Wake up!"She yowled I shot open my eyes to find that The wound on my neck had healed up.I ran towards Dragonheart.I was going to Break the warrior code to avenge my Dragonheart saw me he was shocked."Your suposed to be dead!"He yowled and leaped toward me I gave him a fatal wound on his had collapsed on the ground and was dragged away be another rouge Who was my mother before she was exiled For following her glared at me and got Dragonheart out of the we knew it The clans had chased the rouges out of the Clans.I looked around and saw body`s of rouges littered all over the place. I panted and collapsed on the ground. Losing a life drains the energy out of you not to mention healing your self.

End of chapter three.

?:I will come back it not over yet!


End file.
